Kagome
by Kagome Channn
Summary: Basicly everything's the opposite. Full summary inside. Pairings are kagxinu and sanxmir ON HITAIUS! SORRY!
1. The Boy Who Overcame Time And The Girl W

**_A/N:_** Hi. Just to ley uou know, the beggining may sound alot like the anime, but the plot isn't. Sorry! I just couldn't think of anything else to put in. Wow! I actually have a plot!

**_Summary:_** What if Inu Yasha was never pinned to a tree? What if Kagome was?  
What if Kikyo didn't betray Inu Yasha? What if Inuko betrayed Kagome?  
What if Inu Yasha was from the future? What if Kagome was from feudal Japan?  
What if the children of Inutaisho weren't only Kagome and Sesshoumaru?  
What if there was another?  
Who could it be? Why is their sibling not with them?  
What was the horrible fate Kagome's parents endured at their death?  
Why does it seem like Sesshoumaru is faking his hatred towards Kagome?  
How could it have all gone wrong? I do. Do you?  
(Actually, I'm still thinking of how it went all wrong. ;;)

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inu Yasha. If I did, Kikyou would not exist.

Kagome  
Chapter One  
The Boy Who Overcame Time,  
And The Girl Who Was Just Overcome

"KAGOME!"

"UWAAAAH!"

"OH!"

A smirking silver haired hanyou barged into a small shrine from the roof, where the Shikon Jewel was held. She spotted the jewel on a small case on a small stool. She covered her nose and her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono so the intoxicating smell wouldn't get to her, and make her black out. She quickly darted to the jewel and snatched it up. The doors behind her slammed open, revealing some of the villagers that protected the jewel. She knocked the two oil lamps at both sides of her down, jumped out of the shrine from the hole in the roof just in time to miss the explosion.

"Heh!" she said, jumping from rooftop to rooftop into the forest away from the village. "So there! Finally a way for me to become all demon at last!"

She kept running and running, but was stopped by a male's voice.

"KAAAGOOOMEEE!"

She was just speeding across from a large tree, when an arrow came from the direction the voice came from. It struck her in her heart, and she got pinned to the tree behind her, as the jewel fell out of her grasp. The man who pinned her to the tree had long black hair, brown eyes, and a red kimono. He diddn't take his eyes off her, his eyes filled with anger and betrayal, still holding his bow in the same position from after he shot her.

"Inu- Inuko... How could- I thought-- ugh."

As Kagome closed her eyes, still dangling from the tree, Inuko slowly walked towards the jewel, and staggered down from all the pain coming from his wound. The people from the village ran to him, and gathered around. And a little girl ran as fast as she could to him, and helped Inuko stay up.

"Brother Inuko!"

"Master Inuko! That wound it-"

"You're hurt really badly!"

"I forgot who I-" began Inuko, picking up the jewel. "And now I see what... All for this... The Sacred Jewel which- -ugh-"

"You're in pain! Let someone-"

"I won't feel it much longer. And so I give this to you, Kaede... The Shikon No Tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who might abuse it."

Those were his last words before he closed his eyes, clutched the jewel to his heart, and fell to the ground, dead.

"INUKO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

"The Shikon No Tama," he thought, "I shall take it with me, to the other world."

"Shikon No What?"

"Shikon No _Tama, _my boy: the jewels of the four souls."

"Ya really think tourists are gonna buy these crappy key chains, do you?" asked a teenaged boy named Inu Yasha. He had long black hair, and violet eyes, and was wearing a loose red t-shirt, a pair of baggy black jeans, and a pair of socks since he was indoors.

"It's not _just _a keychain! It's an exact replica of the Shikon Jew-" said Inu Yasha's grandfather, holding a small keychain with a pink jewel at the end of it.

"Ya do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, don't you?"

"I was planning to wait another day, but-"

"So you did get me some thing! Cough it up!"

Inu Yasha's grandfather reached into a box, and pulled out a small webbed foot. Inu Yasha just stared at it, with a very peeved look.

"That, my boy, is an ancient mummified water imp's foot. It's an antique!" Inu Yasha just sighed.

"Here Buyoh," he said, handing his fat cat the water imp's foot, "Eat."

His cat gladly took it and ran out, with the foot in his mouth.

"Uwa! That's an antique!"

_Replica this, Authentic that. Here, everything's got a story. The thousand year old sacred tree, the legend of the hidden well. I've heard these stories all my life, and I've never believed a word of them! That is, until today. My sixteenth birthday. _

"I'm leaving!" yelled Inu Yasha, as he ran out of the shrine that was his home. He was running towards her school, when he spotted his twerp of a brother, Souta, standing at the entrance of the bone eater's well shrine.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"N-nothing..."

"You're not supposed to play in there!"

"I'm not! It's the cat!"

"Did he go down to the well?" asked Inu Yasha, as he entered the shrine.

"Buuuuyoooooh!"

"I think he's at the bottom."

"So go down."

"But why do I have to go?"

"Cuz you're the one who's lookin' for him."

A tapping noise came from near the well. Souta got frightened and hid behind his brother.

"AHH! Something's down there!"

"Duh! Yeah! The cat!"

Inu Yasha slowly walked down the steps to the well. Another tapping sound came, but this time, from _inside _the well. _That sound. From inside the well. _He suddenly felt something brushing against his leg.

"GAAH!"

"Huh? WAA!" said his brother, jumping back onto his rear in surprise. "Buyoh!"

Inu Yasha picked up the cat.

"You make fun of me that I'm scared, and then you're all 'GAAH GAHH'!"

"Look who's talkin! Mister, 'why do I have to go?'!"

The tapping in the well started getting louder, and white smoke started rising from the sides.

"Inu Yasha!"

The smoke acted like hands, and pulled Inuyasha into the well. The thing that pulled him in, was a centipede demon.

"Ahh!" she said sighed. "Oh to be alive once more! Finally, my strength returns!" her body which was just now a bunch of bones, started to reform into a centipede like form. "You have it, don't you? Give it to meeee!"

"What are ya doing? Let GOOOO!" said Inu Yasha, putting his left hand in front of him, as if it was a shield, and that was how it acted. A blast came from it, and repelled Mistress Centipede away from him, but leaving one of her six arms still on him.

"Wretched boy! I must have the sacred jewel!"

"Sacred... jewel?"

Inu Yasha suddenly landed at the bottom of the well, breathing heavily.

"I guess I must have fallen... in the well. Must a hit my head or something." then, he glanced at the arm of Mistress Centipede. "Maybe not!" He looked up towards the top of the well. "HEY! TWERP! Get grandpa!" but there was no response. "Guess he ran away. Chicken." he muttered, as he climbed the walls of the well.

Once he got to the top, he fond himself in a large forest. He walked around, a bit.

"Where am I?"

Then, he noticed a very large tree.

"The sacred tree! That means I'm almost home!"

He went through some bushes to the tree, but when he reached it, he was shocked at what he saw. There, pinned to the tree with an arrow, was a silver haired girl. She had a kimono on, with a white top, and red puffy pants. She had her eyes closed, and Inu Yasha noticed something at the top of her head. Two dog ears were placed there. Then he started noticing some of her other hidden qualities. Like her claws and fangs.

_What is she? _He thought.

He walked closer to her.

_Is she awake? _

The girl didn't move an inch. Inu Yasha gently tweaked her right ear. But she didn't move. Then, a thought came to him.

_Is she... dead? _

He touched her skin.

_Nah. Couldn't be. Her skin's still warm. But why won't she open her eyes? I'll find out later. _

Inu Yasha looked around, searching for a sign of life. Suddenly, dozens of arrows came zooming out of no where, and all struck the tree around Inu Yasha.

_What the hell's going on!_

"Get away from that tree!"

"Huh?"

The next thing Inu Yasha knew, was that he was in the middle of a small village, his hands and feet tied up, and the whole village crowded around him.

"Do you think it could be a kitsune in disguise?" asked one villager.

"Nah. Those shape changing foxes are much trickier!" answered another.

"Make way for the high priestess Kaede!"

_Now what! _Thought Inu Yasha with a very annoyed look.

The lady known as Kaede was an old woman, probably in her sixties, with grayish hair, and a kimono that was very similar to the one the girl in the forest was wearing. She took out a small pouch from her kimono, put her hand in it, and brought out some dust and threw it over Inu Yasha.

"Demon be gone!" she said.

"Hey! HEY! I'm not a demon, okay!" yelled Inu Yasha at her.

"Oh really? Then why were ye found in the forest of Kagome?"

Inu Yasha just glared at her. Then, Kaede's expression somewhat softened, and stepped closer to him. She took his head in her hand.

"Look clever boy, or be ye a half wit?"

_Why you!_

"Huh?" said Kaede, with a shocked expression. The she stepped back, and commanded the men around her, "Release him!"

Once Inu Yasha was released, Kaede brought him to her house.

_Where am I? Some kind of feudal Japan?_

Once they got inside Kaede's hut, it was dark outside, and Kaede motioned for Inu Yasha to sit down, as she did too. She started cooking something on the pot over the fire. They were silent for a while, until Kaede spoke up.

"Pay no heed to the villagers. They meant no harm."

_Bout time the old hag said something! I was just about pull my hair out!_

"..." was his oh so smart response.

"Here. Eat."

Kaede handed Inu Yasha a bowl of soup.

"Oh Boy!" _SLUUURP! _"Wow! Real food!"

Kaede just watched him gobble up the bowl, as if waiting for something strange to happen.

"Where do ye come from, child?"

"Oh, I live in Tokyo."

"To- Key- Oh?"

"Close enough. I better get heading back." _But I have no idea _how _to get back! _Thought Inu Yasha, eating the soup again.

BANG!

"Huh?"

"What was that?"

Inu Yasha and Kaede both ran out of the house, only to find that Mistress Centipede was back, attacking the village.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel, boy!"

_So she's after me! I'll lure her into the forest! I'm sure the villagers will follow me! _

Inu Yasha ran into the forest where he found the girl pinned to the tree, with Mistress Centipede, close at his tail.

Kagome's heart pulsed, finally, for the first time after 50 years, and she raised her claw in front of herself.

"He's here! Inuko's alive! And he's coming towards me!"

As if on cue, Inu Yasha came tumbling into the forest, and landed in front of Kagome.

"Inuko!" Inu Yasha looked up into the golden orbs of the girl he saw earlier.

_She's... alive?_

"Huh?" Inu Yasha got up and walked in front of her. She had a beautiful smile on her face, and her eyes filled with love. She tried to walk forward, but something stopped her. She notice that she was pinned to a tree with a arrow, and remembered that Inuko pinned her there. Her smile was immediately replaced with a glare, and her eyes were filled with hatred.

"How could you do this to me, Inuko!"

"That's it! Inuko, Inuko, Inuko, who _ever _he is, that's not me, cuz my name is-"

"She's heeeeeere!"

"Huh?" Mistress Centipede came charging at Inu Yasha, took him by his waist, and tried to pull him away, but he grabbed Kagome's hair.

"Let GO!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"No! You let go!"

"Give me the sacred jewel boy!"

_Sacred Jewel? _Flashed in Kagome's mind.

"Let go!" yelled Inu Yasha, and he put a hand in front of him, and a blast came from it, and Mistress Centipede when flying backwards as he fell down to the ground.

"Hey! Inuko! Where's the jewel!"

"Huh?"

"The Sacred Jewel!"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Ahh. I heard there was a half demon that wanted the jewel to become a full demon. That's you, isn't it. Hah! You're so pathetic you half breed!"

"Half is all I need to kick your scaly hide! Any more, and I'd be waistin' my time!"

"Hey, ya talk big, but can ya back it up?"

Kagome gave Inu Yasha a confused look. Then she just ignored him, and looked up to Mistress Centipede as she started talking again.

"What _can _she do? Pinned to that tree like that! Now... give me the Sacred Jewel!"

Mistress Centipede quickly glided to Inu Yasha, fangs bared. She bit into his side, and threw him into the air when blood splattered out, and a small pinkish-purple ball came out.

_Is that... the jewel? _Thought Inu Yasha as he landed on the ground in front of Kagome.

"Quick! Give me the jewel!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry!"

But before he could do anything, Mistress Centipede's body had already coiled around Inu Yasha and pinned him to the tree with Kagome. She then slithered to the jewel, her tongue snaked around the jewel, and swallowed it. Cackling, her pale white skin peeled off, to show some brownish skin with red blotched all over it. She kept on cackling , and tightened her hold to Inu Yasha, Kagome and the tree.

"It's crushing me!" whined Inu Yasha.

"Hey..."

"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome, who was looking away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Can you... pull this arrow out?"

"Eh?"

"Listen, can you, or cant you not!"

"I guess it's worth a try..."

"Nay child!" yelled Kaede, for she had come a while ago. "If ye releases Kagome, she will bring havoc among us all!"

"Shut up ya old hag! At least with me you've got a chance! Cuz that thing is gonna eat you!" the Kagome looked down to Inu Yasha. "What about you? Are you ready to die yet?"

"I dunno what to do... but given the choice..." Inu Yasha reached for the arrow in Kagome's chest "I choose to..." Inu Yasha grasped the arrow tightly "LIVE!"

And with that, the arrow disappeared in a blue flash. Inu Yasha looked up to Kagome, who had an unreadable expression.

"Huhuhuhuhu."

"Uh... Ka... Kagome?"

"HYAA AAHA!"

Then, a blinding pink light came from Kagome, making Mistress Centipede fly back, along with Inu Yasha. Kagome quickly got into fighting stance with Mistress Centipede.

"Wicked child!"

"Nasty hag!"

They both lunged for each other, but Kagome was faster.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome raised a hand above her, and brought it down, as if she was slashing Mistress Centipede, and that was exactly what had happened. A pinkish lighting-like beam slashed it's way through her body, and then blasted all of it into many pieces as a smirking Kagome came out, and stood with her head held up high from pride. She had finally enjoyed using her super natural powers after 50 years.

_Wow. _Thought Inu Yasha _She really _is _strong!_

Then, Inu Yasha saw a leg of Mistress Centipede twitch.

"Uh.. It's still moving!" she said as the villagers gathered around him.

"Quickly child," said Kaede. "Look for the glowing flesh. That is where the jewel resides. If ye don't find it, Mistress Centipede's body shall revive."

"You _cant _be serious!"

Inu Yasha looked around for a while, and he spotted a piece of Mistress Centipede's flesh at had a glowing pinkish-purple spot.

"There it is!" he said as they all ran to it.

Kaede stuck her hand in it, and pulled out the Shikon Jewel.

"Ahh. Here it is." she walked up to Inu Yasha, and dropped it in his hands. "Take this."

"Huh? But-"

"Only ye must possess the jewel."

_Ye who so resembles the dead Inuko._

"But how'd I get it inside my body? Why'd _I _have a jewel wanted by demons?"

"Exactly." said Kagome, stepping on some of Mistress Centipede's bones and crushing them. "Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it?" She had a smirk, tugging at the end of her mouth. "If you give me the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpenin' my claws on you!"

"What?" said Inu Yasha, as he and Kaede stared at Kagome. "What!"

_What! You mean she's not the hero!_


	2. Seekers of The Sacred Jewel

Kagome  
Chapter Two  
Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

Kaede and Inu Yasha just stared at Kagome's sudden comeback.

_What the hell! She was savin us one minute, then she's about to kill us!_

"Hyn" said Kagome, cracking her knuckles.

"Pay no heed to Kagome, child." said Kaede, motioning to Inu Yasha to back up.

_The Sacred Jewel makes monsters more powerful. Is it... cursed?_

"I hat havin' to wait! And I HATE the stench of you!" said Kagome, dashing after Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just ran, knowing he was done for if Kagome got to him.

"AHH!" Inu Yasha tripped over some of Mistress Centipede's bones, falling to the ground. Kagome suddenly came to the side of him, and tried to slash him from the back, but Inu Yasha just kept his head down, so the pink beams wouldn't meet his head.

"Want me to scratch your back?"

"Ya really tried to hit me back there, didn't you?"

"Sh- shoot him!" yelled one of the villagers, as he and the rest tried to shoot Kagome with arrows and spears. Kagome just put her fist in front of her, pointing at the arrows. She then opened it, and a pink energy beam sot towards the arrows, and sliced them in half, and making them turn to dust. She then slashed two trees, making them fall onto the place where the villagers once stood, making them scatter to all directions. Kagome jumped onto a tree stump, and glared at the villagers.

"Who do you people think I am! Ya really thing you can do me like _I_ did that centipede! I'm a half demon _and _a miko!"

"Lady Kaede!"

"Well, well. Somehow I knew it would come to this." said Kaede, pulling out a rosary from her kimono. "Ye always were a fool, Kagome.

Kagome was now after Inu Yasha again. She was just about to slash at him, when gloving beads started shooting towards her, and formed a circle around her neck. Instead of tackling Inu Yasha, she stopped at a stump, and examined the rosary on her neck.

"Huh? What the heck are these?"

"Quickly child! The word of jubigation!"

"Jubigation?"

"The word of jubigation!"

"But how will I know which one?"

"It matters not!" said Kaede, and Inu Yasha was running again towards a bridge. "Your word has the power to hold her spirit!" Inu Yasha was running and running, when he tripped and fell at the entrance of the bridge, and the jewel fell to the middle.

"Hah! How can you over power me when you cant even sit up!"

"The word to hold her spirit?" Inu Yasha focused his gaze over to Kagome's dog ears. "Hmmmmm..." Kagome was now reaching over to the jewel, when... "SIT!" The rosary around Kagome's neck glowed a bright pink, and made Kagome slam to the ground, face first.

"Wow. It actually worked..."

Once the spell wore off, Kagome jumped to her feet and started to try and pull off the rosary.

"What the hell? Why won't it come off!"

"Even ye lack the power to remove it, Kagome."

"You're one to talk! I'd come up there and finish you off! If ya didn't look half dead already!"

"The word please."

"Sit."

_Wham!_

Again, Kagome's face slammed to the ground. And she stayed like that for a bit. But she shouldn't have. It was now near daybreak, and birds were flying all over the sky. The bad thing was, that a flock of crows were flying above them, and one of them, which happened to be a crow demon with three eyes, swooped down, and scooped up the jewel.

"Hey! That stupid crow's making off with my jewel!"

Kagome then got up and was about to run after the crow with the jewel, when...

"Wait Kagome!" Kagome turned around to where Kaede was standing. "Ye must take Inu Yasha along with you! I shall explain later, but ye can only get thy jewel back together!"

"No way! I'm not working with him!"

"Ye must. Ye can only get the jewel back together, for Inu Yasha is the reincarnation of Inuko.

"What!"

"He is. Now both of you, get the jewel."

"I'm not working with him! And he doesn't even look a _bit_ similar to Inuko!"

"Ya better let me help, or I'll S-I-T you to death!"

"Fine! Calm down! Geeze!" Kagome then looked around her, waiting for something, but nothing came. "KARIA!" (ka-lE-a)

"Karia?"

As if on cue, a small demon came out of the woods surrounding them. It looked a lot like a cat. It had yellowish fur, and a diamond shaped black stripe on her forehead. She had to tailed, with two stripes on each. When she spotted Kagome, it gave a "meow" of joy, and leapt into Kagome's arms. Kagome giggled, and hugger her, petting her fur.

"Hey there Karia! How've ya been?"

"Meow!"

Kagome giggled again.

"Uh... what the hell _is _that thing?"

"She's not a thing! She's a demon, and my best friend! Her name's Karia, and ya better be nice, or she could rip you to shreds!"

"That puny little cat! She couldn't even hurt a fly!"

"We'll see about that!" then she turned to look at Karia. "Karia, I need you to take me and the idiot over there to that crow." she said, pointing to the demon that stole the jewel. Karia 'mewed' in understanding, and leapt out of Kagome's arms, onto the ground in front of her. Flames surrounded her, and then the small demon turned into a bigger one, that looked like a saber toothed tiger, except she looked exactly like Karia, but had giant fangs, claws, and a more ferocious look, with fire at her heels.

"Whoa..." said Inu Yasha, staring in shock.

"Told ya." Kagome then climbed onto Karia, and patted the fur behind her. "Come on. We don't got all day!"

Inu Yasha slowly and cautiously walked over to them, and eyes Karia suspiciously.

"Now what!"

"Are ya sure this thing's stable?"

Kagome fell off of Karia.

"Listen up kid," she said, getting back up onto Karia. "Quit your complaints and get on so we can get the damn jewel!"

"Humph." Inu Yasha got onto Karia, and she shot forward into the air. Karia flew across the sky to the crow demon, with flamed at her feet.

The crow demon still had the jewel in it's beak, but not for long, because it swallowed it. The small crow turned bigger. Almost 5 timed it's regular size, with a longer tail, that looked dragon like.

"AHH! That stupid crow swallowed the jewel!" Kagome turned around to Inu Yasha with an evil glare. "It's all your fault!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is! You just _had _to make sure I didn't get the jewel!"

"Well if you did, you would have stolen it... and kept it!"

"How can I steal something when you just gave it to me!"

"Uh... well... uhm... eh...he he..."

"Thought so." Kagome looked thought full for a moment. "Aha!" she snapped her fingers in the air, and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She turned around, and gave them to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just stared at it.

"Uh... what do I do with this?"

Kagome sighed. "It's a bow and arrow."

"Duh. I can see that!"

"Shoot the damn bird with it!"

"What?"

"Shoot it!" said Kagome, as Karia gained up on the bird.

"What? I've never shot an arrow in my life!"

"Inuko was a master archer! Take the bird in one shot!"

"I told you, my name's Inu Yasha!" he yelled, as he got ready to shoot the arrow. _But still, Inuko, give me your strength._

Inu Yasha pulled back the arrow, let it go, and it flew to the crow demon. At first, they both thought it would strike the demon, but when it was a meter away... it flew down. Karia went slamming into the ground, Kagome on top of her, and Inu Yasha on top of Kagome.

"Hey! You said Inuko was a master archer!"

"He was! It's you who's the klutz!"

"Meow."

"Yeah... uh... do ya mind getting off of me!"

"Sorry."

Inu Yasha and Kagome both mounted back onto Karia, and she was off towards the demon again.

"Try shooting it again!"

Inu Yasha tried. The good thing was, the arrow went farther than the first one. The bad thing was, that the arrow came flying back down to them. And didn't hit the demon.

"Karia!"

The cat demon suddenly stopped in a clearing in the forest, turned back in to a small demon, and leapt into Kagome's arms, making Inu Yasha fall on to his rear.

"Oww!"

Kagome turned around, and glared at Inu Yasha.

"I don't care what the old lady says!" she said, pointing at Inu Yasha, and poking him in the chest. "You are not Inuko, ya got that?" she poked him after each and every word, "I am _sooooo _outta here!" said Kagome, turning around, and leaping into the air, with the once again big Karia at her side.

"Hey Kagome! Wait!"

Kagome was now leaping from tree to tree, gaining on the crow demon with Karia at her side. The demon was now flying over a bunch of villagers, and started circling around a small child, about the age of 5. The little boy was happily running around in a flower bed, with a bunch of squirrels and chipmunks.

"Lookin' for your next meal already, eh?"

The demon dived down, and picked up the boy from the collar of his kimono. The kid was shocked at the sudden event, but came back to his senses, and flailed his hands around, screaming for help.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLP!"

"Just wait a bit longer kid!" yelled Kagome as she leapt over a fairly large tree, and landed on Karia. She was just about to shoot an energy beam at the demon, when...

"WAIT! Kagome! You'll hurt the boy!"

"Buzz off!" Kagome was off of Karia, above the demon.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome brought down a claw, and slashed the demon, tearing it into bits and pieces that fell into the river below, along with the child.

"Where is it? Where's the jewel?" said Kagome, landing on a boulder in the river, searching around franticly for the jewel.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!"

The child that fell into the river was being dragged away from shore by the river. The villagers, along with Inu Yasha ran after him.

"Wait! We'll help you!" yelled the villagers, trying to catch up to the boy, but they were too slow.

Inu Yasha got an idea, and took off his socks and shoes, and ran after the boy. He jumped into the water, not too far from the boy, and began swimming towards the him.

"Woah! Look at him go!" said a random villager.

"HE'S AN IMP I TELL YOU! A WATER IMP! HE'S NOT HUMAN AT ALL!"

He soon caught up, and put the boy on his back

"Got cha."

"LOOK! IT'S ON IT'S WAY BACK NOW! WHAT A DAY! WHAT A BOY! WHAT AN IMP!"

"And they say teenagers get excited!" said Inu Yasha, rolling his eyes at the man's comment. He quickly got back to shore, and placed the little boy on the sand in front of his mother.

"Mama! I was so scared!"

"It's okay honey. Now say thank you to the nice man."

"Hey! Get the jewel, dammit!"

Inu Yasha turned around to look at Kagome. He just glared at her, turned around, and stuck his head in the air. Kagome was dumbfounded by this.

The boy turned around to Inu Yasha, and bowed.

"Thanks for savin' me."

"No prob!" he replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the body parts of the crow started forming back into the giant demon, and flew out of the water, back into the sky.

"Look!"

"Oh!"

Inu Yasha looked at the sky, and saw the crow demon, cawing in rage, still circling around the village. Inu Yasha turned back to the boy with a smug smile.

"I guess you're off the hook now, kid."

Unexpectedly, the foot of the demon that was still attached to the child's kimono, started pulling towards the crow.'

"Huh? AHH!"

_Huh? The jewel's probably calling back all the body parts... I got an idea!_

Inu Yasha turned to a villager with a bow and a few arrows with him.

"Excuse me, could I borrow your bow?"

"Uh... sure."

Inu Yasha took the bow, and quickly tied the crow's foot onto an arrow.

"It's so far! Are you sure it's gonna hit?"

"It's my butt he's gonna hit!" muttered Kagome.

Inu Yasha had a determined expression on his face, and he readied his arrow to shoot the demon.

"I get it!" said Kagome, fixing her gaze back to the demon. "He's shooting the foot!"

_I can do this!_ Thought Inu Yasha, letting go of the arrow, and letting it fly towards the demon. _The foot can't help but be drawn but the jewel! Which almost guarantee's it'll hit!_

The arrow whizzed towards the demon, and hit it in the stomach.

"Yes!" said Inu Yasha, from happiness, that his arrow hit.

"Wow..." said Kagome, in thought. "It hit..."

The crow demon blasted into several pieces, but that was not all that happened. Unfortunately, the arrow had struck right at the place the jewel was. The jewel started to crack... and crack... and crack some more, until it broke into hundreds... no... maybe even thousands of pieces, and went flying in all directions, with a blinding light coming from where it started, and beams of pink light going in the directions the shards of the jewels were blasted to.

"That light!" said Kagome, squinting and blocking her eyes from the bright light.

"Lady Kaede!"

"Ohh. I do not like thy looks of this."

The day had now started to grow dark, and it was now at sunset. Kagome and Inu Yasha were searching around the area they thought the jewel fell for none other that the sacred Shikon Jewel itself.

"Are you _sure _it fell here?" asked Kagome for the millionth time that day.

"Of course I'm sure!"

Out of nowhere, the head of the crow demon they killed earlier came flying towards them, right at Inu Yasha.

"I don't think so!" said Kagome, sliding in front of Inu Yasha, and slashing the crow. The crow turned to dust, and a tiny, pink, diamond like object fell to the ground. Inu Yasha walked over to it, to investigate. He picked it up, and examined it.

"Uh oh..." started Inu Yasha "I hope this isn't what I think it is..."

"What? What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a shard of the... jewel." he breathed.

"What... WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole And Back Again

Kagome

Chapter 3

Down The Rabbit Hole,

And Back Again

"What did you _do _to it!" yelled Kagome at Inu Yasha while he examined his shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"Stop _barking_, Kagome." said Kaede, calmly.

"Leave it to him to wind up breaking it!" continued Kagome, ignoring Kaede.

"Technically, it wasn't Inu Yasha that broke it, but the crow's foot that he attached to his arrow actually caused it."

"But even I could have shot it without breaking it!"

"As ye saw," continued Kaede, "the jewel had been scattered into many pieces. A hundred, a thousand, who knows. Yet, however many shards there may be, all it would take is one. In the wrong hands, it could bring disaster."

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Inu Yasha. "I had no idea!"

'It's all my fault!' he thought.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha. Only by working together, can the two of ye be able the shards of the sacred jewel.

"Huh?"

"Hm. You won't catch me complaining! I'm one of those wrong hands you were talking about!"

"Oh aye. That I know too well."

'But...' thought Inu Yasha 'But I wanna go back home! But how am I supposed to do that, anyways? Kagome's help? As if!'

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kagome was running around the room, looking franticly for something. Under pots, in pans, under an old bed, and in a pile of clothes.

Inu Yasha was confused by this, and he looked over to Kaede. She had her eyes closed, but an eyebrow twitching.

"Hey Kaede!" came Kagome's muffled voice from the corner of the hut.

"Yes child?"

"Do ya know where my kimono is?"

"Ye are wearing it, Kagome."

"No! My fire rat one!"

"We burned it with Inuko's body."

"WHAT! _His _body out of a million people! It could have been anyone, but it just had to be HIM!" Kagome stormed out of the hut, her fists clenched at her side.

"Great! Just great! Now I gotta go get a new one!"

"What's her problem?" asked Inu Yasha, confused by the whole situation.

"When Kagome first came here, all the arrows Inuko shot at her had torn her kimono. So, we gave her an ordinary one from the village.

"What's so special about the first one? You said it was all torn up."

"It was made from the fur of the fire rats. Also, maybe because she and her brother had made it themselves."

"Her brother?"

"Aye. She and her brother were very close, but something had torn them apart, and one to hate the other. Ever since then, Kagome had never spoken of him."

"Okay..."

'That's so sad!' thought Inu Yasha. 'How can they hate each other!"

Inu Yasha's thoughts were quickly replaced with others.

"Do you know any way to get back home?"

"Ye did say ye fell through a well, did ye?"

"Mm Hm."

"Aye. Then that is the only way to get back. But ye must come back."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." said Inu Yasha, hurrying out to the well.

He got to the well in a few minutes, and stopped in front of it, looking down into the well, uncertainly.

"If the old hag's lying, she's dead."

He swung his legs over the side, and jumped in.

A brought blue light immediately surrounded him as he went through, and disappeared when he landed at the bottom.

"Are you sure he fell down here?" asked Inu Yasha's grandpa's wheezy voice from the top of the well.

"I'm sure! I saw him!" protested Souta's childish voice.

Inu Yasha just sat there, shocked that he was back home.

A bright light from a flashlight shone down onto Inu Yasha.

"Grandpa? S- Souta!"

Later on it the day, near sunset, Kagome arrived back at Kaede's hut. Instead of her old red and white kimono, she was wearing a new one. It had a red long sleeve shirt, and a red skirt that stopped s bit above her knees, with no socks, so she was bare foot. She had a giddy smile plastered onto her face, and another kimono folded up neatly in her arms.

When she got inside the hut, she looked around for Inu Yasha, but the only person there, was Kaede.

"Hey, Kaede, do you know where Inu Yasha is?

"Oh Inu Yasha? He went home."

"WHAT!" screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. She turned on her heel, and stormed out of the hut, once again, and towards the hidden well, while cursing under her breath.

She stopped in front of the well in a minute, because of her demonic powers, so she got there pretty fast.

"How could he have gone home with out telling me!"

She peered into the well, and jumped in while saying, "Through here, was it!"

"Come on! Don't tell me you believe his story!" said Inu Yasha's mother, Ms. Higurashi. She has short brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

She, grandpa and Souta were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing the story Inu Yasha told them after he got back from the well.

"Hmm." growled Grandpa, folding his arms across his chest, with his eyes closed.

"But it's true! Inu Yasha fell down the well, and then a monster came up and kidnapped him!" protested Souta, banging his hands on the table.

"There is a certain legend of the bone eaters well." began Grandpa, "Since ancient days, what is inside has consumed the corpses of monsters. But what if the continual time and space disrupted!" Grandpa stood up, and held his hand up in a fist.

Grandpa nailed the top of the well down onto the well itself, and covered it with dozens of sutras.

"That ought to stop ya." he chuckled in content.

Inu Yasha sat at the kitchen table, holding a hair dryer, and obviously, drying his hair. He had changed into a long white t-shirt, and blue pants.

"You closed it off?" he asked his grandpa.

"We needn't worry about anymore visitors from there. I used special spirit wards to seal it off." Replied Inu Yasha's grandpa. "Just in case."

Inu Yasha lay on his bed, thinking of the past events.

"Ahh. So good to be back home in bed." he said to himself, as he sat up on his bed. "Was I really there? In that weird, feudal Japan? I still have the jewel shard, but I don't know what to do with it now. Should I go back? Pft! Yeah right. I can already hear Kagome.

_"I never asked for your help! Go home! You'll only slow me down, anyways."_

"Hmph! That's right. What am I worrying about her for? That's it then." said Inu Yasha, clapping his hands in front of him. "Chapter closed. As far as I'm concerned, it's just another boring fairy tale." Just then, he heard his mom calling him for dinner.

"COMING!" he yelled back at her, running down the stairs into the kitchen.

He landed in front of the table, clasped his hands together, and started chanting "Food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food!" while his grandpa said.

"Rest assured, Inu Yasha. I have sealed off the well, so you don't worry." he stopped right at the same time Inu Yasha finished his mantra.

"I don't think he heard ya." said Souta.

'Ahh.' sighed Inu Yasha. 'What a wonderful time to be alive.'

"Alright! Dig in!" Inu Yasha was just about to put his chopsticks in his mouth, when the door slid open, to reveal a very angry looking hanyou.

Everyone just stared in shock at Kagome's sudden appearance.

"Ka... Kagome?" whispered Inu Yasha.

"Idiot! Who said you could go home!" she yelled at him.

"But... uh... where did you-?"

"Through the well, of course!" she yelled, stepping into the room.

"The well? But the well is-"

"You lie! I made those spirit wards myself!" butted in grandpa "There was no way you could have come through!"

"Hate to break it to ya old man," started Kagome, pulling out a wrinkled up spirit ward from her kimono, "But they don't work."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Grandpa..."

"Come on, you." said Kagome, dragging Inu Yasha out the door by his arm. "We're leaving!"

"No! And you can't make me!"

"Stay right there!" exclaimed Inu Yasha's mom.

"Now what?"

Miss Higurashi glided over to Kagome, and started tweaking her ears.

"Your ears- are they real?"

"Me next! Me next!" exclaimed Souta, jumping up and down.

Kagome just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. The only people she had allowed to do that to her in her whole life, was her parents, and her brothers.

"Mom! That's not really cool! But I did do the same thing..."

Inu Yasha suddenly noticed a small green lizards with two heads, and three eyes on each, crawling over Kagome's shoulder.

"Huh? Hey, Kagome. What's that?" said Inu Yasha, pointing at the lizard.

Kagome looked over onto her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh." she sighed and poked it with a claw and it immediately fell dead on her palm.

"Inu Yasha." she sighed. "You gotta quit worrying over stuff like this! And how come you never told me you had demons in this era!" her look slightly angered.

"I don't... hey! This is all your fault! The demon followed you here!"

Kagome started to sniff the air, and spotted the pots of food on the table.

"Oh boy!" squealed Kagome as she plopped down by the table, and grabbed the bowl Inu Yasha was previously eating from. Everyone sweat dropped as Kagome started wolfing down the contents of the bowl.

"You're such a liar, Inu Yasha." said Kagome, putting down the bowl.

"Huh?"

"There are _waaaaay_ more demons here."

"No there aren't!"

"One of them smells like one of those paper things in your room."

"My room?"

"Yep. Ya keep it pretty neat for a guy." 'Gods. I still can't get the horrifying look from the rooms of my brothers!' Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"Whatever. By the way, where's that demon cat of yours? Karia, was it?"

"Hmm..." Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "She's either at Kaede's, trashing your room, or with Kirara." (kE-la-la)

"MY ROOM!" yelled Inu Yasha, racing up the stairs to make sure his room wasn't in bad condition.

"HEY!" yelled Kagome after him. "I diddn't mean that!"

When Inu Yasha diddn't return, Kagome sighed. She simple snapped her fingers, and Inu Yasha landed not so gracefully on the floor beside her.

"Wha?" came Inu Yasha's muffled and confused voice. "How did you...?"

Kagome noticed everyone was staring at her. She sweat dropped, and said one word.

"Miko."

"But miko's can't do that." protested Souta.

"I thought mikos could only ward off spirits, and kill demons of such."

"I'm no ordinary miko." said Kagome smiling on pride. "I'm Kagome... the half demon miko!" she said in a deeper voice, trying to give it a dramatic effect.

Grandpa's eyes widened at her statement.

"_You're _Kagome! _The_ Kagome! Kagome the half demon miko?"

Kagome was a bit startled.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Oh WOW!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Grandpa ran over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet, just to start shaking her hand wildly.

"Are you _really_ Kagome! Daughter of Inutaisho!"

"Uh... yeah?"

"WOW!"

Grandpa stopped shaking her hand and ran over to Souta.

"Quick! Souta! Shake my hand!"

"Huh?"

Grandpa just ignored everyone's stares and started shaking Souta's hand wildly.

He let go of his hand, and put both fists up in the air.

"Now the rest of the line of Higurashi priests have shaken hands with _the_ Kagome, or with someone who has!" Grandpa bellowed.

Major sweat dropping.

"Come with me!"

Grandpa started pulling Kagome out of the kitchen to a special place in the shrine where he kept all his special antiques.

Everyone just stood there, even after Kagome and Grandpa left.

A few minutes later, they heard a shrill scream, and Kagome re appeared in the kitchen, panting.

Once she caught her breath, she turned to Inu Yasha and glared at him.

"NEVER! NEVER make me go in there AGAIN!"

"Uh..." Inu Yasha just stared, not knowing why Kagome was so angry.

"Wait! Kagome come back!" came a wheezy voice from the direction Kagome came from.

"Oh gods!"

Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's arm, and before they knew what was happening, Kagome and Inu Yasha had disappeared into the well house.

"Hey! I never said I wanted to go back!" protested Inu Yasha as Kagome tried to push him into the well, but Inu Yasha quickly pushed away from her and ran to the stairs.

When he got there, Inu Yasha searched around the well house for Kagome, but she wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind Inu Yasha.

"UWAAA!" yelled Inu Yasha, and he jumped back in surprise.

Lucky for Kagome, he landed back at the mouth of the well. Kagome smirked, and in a second, she was trying to push Inu Yasha back into the well.

"Come on! Please!" she said in the cutest voice she could get.

"No!" yelled Inu Yasha, trying to get away from her grasp.

"Pretty please! You're the only friend I have back there!"

"Friend?" said Inu Yasha, startled.

"Huh? Did I say friend? Oh no... I meant... uh..."

He smirked at her, and sighed, the smirk not disappearing.

"Fine. I'll go. But only since you can't get your hands off me." his smirk widened at Kagome's blushing face.

"I don't like you like that!" the half yelled, pushing Inu Yasha into the well, and jumping on after him.

Blue light immediately swallowed them, as they went through.

"Hey..." started Kagome, pulling out a folded up red kimono from hers.

"What?"

Kagome handed him the kimono as they landed at the bottom of the well.

"For you."

He gladly accepted it and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"It's made from the fur of the fire rat. You'll have at least some protection.

"Come out!"

"No! I look like a tomato!"

Kagome was not so patiently waiting outside Kaede's hut for Inu Yasha to try on the kimono she gave him.

"You're so mean! I got that kimono especially for you and now you're insulting it!"

"So what? You wouldn't wear something as red as this!"

"For your information, I AM wearing something like that!"

"I look like a _tomato_!"

"Who cares!"

"ME!"

"I don't, so get your but out here!"

"No!"

"I'll kill the villagers!"

"See if I care!"

Kagome smirked and started imitating a child's voice.

"Help! Kagome the half demon miko is trying to kill me! EEK!"

In a flash, Inu Yasha was outside the hut, only to find Kagome rolling on the ground from laughter.

"Hey! You tricked me!" yelled Inu Yasha as Kagome tried to get up, leaning on a tree for support.

"You should giggle have s-s- giggle seen your... FACE!" Kagome stuttered, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"HEY!"

Still giggling.

"I'm gonna change if you don't look at it!"

Kagome breathed in deeply, calmed down, and looked over at Inu Yasha.

He wore puffy red pants that closed up at his ankles, a long sleeve white shirt, and a long sleeves red jacket like kimono top over it, with the sleeves wide at the ends.

Kagome was shocked at his appearance. It made her remember a memory from a long time ago, which she struggled to forget.

_A ten year old Kagome skipped over to a young 7 year old child, with a small package in her arms. _

_"Shiro! Look what I got you!"_

_The little boy called Shiro looked up at Kagome. She happily handed him the brown package._

_"What is it?"_

_Kagome smiled at his confused face. "A present. For you."_

_Shiro's face immediately lit up at the word 'present' as he tore open the package. In it, was a small red kimono._

_"It's made from the fur of the fire rat, and it'll protect you in battle. IF I even let you fight." she smirked at him._

_"Thank you sis!" he quickly hugged the living daylights out of Kagome. _

_"Sh- Shiro... can't --- breathe..."_

'Sh- Shiro!' thought Kagome as she got a distant look.

"Ha! You _do _look like a tomato!"

"Sit!"

_Wham._


End file.
